


Four Times Takasugi Kissed Someone

by FaelynWalker



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Spoilers for the ending, This one goes out to all the other Takasugi multishippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaelynWalker/pseuds/FaelynWalker
Summary: Four times Takasugi kissed someone, and one time he was kissed instead.
Relationships: Kamui/Takasugi Shinsuke, Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke, Kawakami Bansai/Takasugi Shinsuke, Sakamoto Tatsuma/Takasugi Shinsuke, Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Four Times Takasugi Kissed Someone

Four Times Takasugi Kissed Someone

Takasugi’s first kiss was one born of childish curiosity. It was an autumn afternoon; the leaves were beginning to turn, yet it was still warm enough to relax in the sun. He and Katsura had been under a tree, sitting next to each other after school, when curiosity suddenly hit him. Impulsively, he leaned forward and pressed their mouths together before pulling back just as quickly. Katsura stared at him in bewilderment while Takasugi frowned in his general direction, avoiding eye contact.

“I don’t understand why adults do that,” Takasugi explained. Katsura’s expression softened in understanding and he smiled wryly. 

“Warn me before deciding to experiment like that.”

“…You’re not mad?” Takasugi asked, skepticism evident in the furrow between his brows.

“I’m not mad,” Katsura reassured. “I just think things need to be done properly for a real experiment.” 

Takasugi’s eyes widened and he studied Katura for a moment, trying to see if he was being truthful. There was no deception to be found. Still, he hesitated before leaning in, unsure if he read his friend correctly. Katsura moved to meet him.

Their lips met in a chaste kiss, eyes clenched shut and hands kept to themselves, their innocence preventing things from going any further. They held it for about five seconds before returning to their original positions, contemplating their experience.

“That was dumb,” Takasugi deadpanned, causing Katsura to burst into laughter. After trying and failing to contain a smile, Takasugi joined in. The whole thing seemed so silly. Later in life, they’d come to understand why such a thing was appealing, but that was never something they found in each other.

Bansai didn’t really know what to make of the outrageous man in the cell next to him. He was asked to die for him, and in return, that man would never die until he crushed the country. His boasting seemed so impossible, but when it was said by him with his tone dripping of conviction, Bansai wanted to believe in the idiot spouting those words. He wanted to believe in Takasugi Shinsuke.

Knowing they’d be executed tomorrow, he told Takasugi he wouldn’t mind dying for such a grand lie. Just as those words were uttered, they were let out of their cells, along with all the other Joui fighters locked in the prison. Bansai couldn’t believe his eyes. Takasugi Shinsuke had gotten a Bakufu official on his side?

He moved to follow the crowd running out, steeling himself to fight. However, he was stopped by a hand on his wrist. He turned and froze as he was pulled into a forceful kiss, fierce enough to knock his breath away. It was fleeting, yet he would never forget that moment for the rest of his life.

Takasugi pulled back and smirked, a hand still fisted in Bansai’s clothes. His eyes sparked something that burned Bansai from the inside out. 

“Follow me,” Takasugi stated before letting go and running towards the exit, going after the other escapees, all soon to become his loyal followers. Bansai was stunned, still processing what had happened. Then, he went after him, only a step behind.

He took in the sight of Takasugi’s back as he charged forward. It was a surprisingly heroic sight, watching how Takasugi cut his way through the fray, his sword glinting beneath the moonlight, inspiring others to go with him. Bansai knew that from this point until his death, he’d follow him anywhere.

It was a surprise to see Sakamoto again. They crossed paths at random near the space terminal. Takasugi considered ignoring him, but Sakamoto got in his face and insisted that they catch up. In the end, he relented. It’s not like he didn’t have the time today. 

He discovered that Sakamoto was taking a pit stop back at Edo for a few days while his ships resupplied. When the question of why he was in the area was returned to Takasugi, he avoided it and Sakamoto let him. It was better to keep some topics untouched, especially ones that had to do with Takasugi’s shady Joui business. Besides, there were plenty of other idle conversation topics and catching up to do. The last time they saw each other was Sakamoto’s departure from the war, and that was several years ago.

It seemed that Sakamoto was able to do quite well for himself over the years, renting a private room at a nice restaurant for their reunion dinner, and later a hotel room when the night started heading in that direction. It escalated beyond what either was expecting, the night culminating in Takasugi sinking down on Sakamoto’s length, both groaning at the feeling.

Sakamoto giggled and asked, “Why did we never do this sooner?”

Takasugi smirked down at him as he rolled his hips. “I would’ve said ‘no’ back then.”

“Oh, I see! So you and Gintoki were exclusive?” Sakamoto laughed as he watched Takasugi’s eyes narrow in his direction. He knew that he hit a sore spot, but he never learned how to shut up.

“Did you also ride him like this? I bet you did. You guys seem like the type to try everything, and―” Sakamoto was cut off as Takasugi’s lips crashed into his. He reacted almost instantly, opening his mouth and allowing their tongues to intertwine. The kiss was heated, lasting until they actually had to stop and breathe. 

“He never had the chance to do that,” Takasugi murmured against his lips. 

“So you guys kept it casual? No romance or feelings?”

Takasugi nipped at his ear and growled, “Absolutely none.”

Sakamoto laughed in response. While “no kissing” totally seemed like a rule they’d make between them back then and he could believe that they never did, Takasugi probably wasn’t being entirely truthful with his vehement answer. However, the mood might be irreparably ruined if he didn’t let that one slide. Instead, he smiled flirtatiously at the short leader of the Kiheitai and declared, “Lucky me.” Then, he pulled Takasugi back to his lips in order to continue where they left off.

Takasugi and Kamui didn’t spar. They both acknowledged that they would have a difficult time holding back once they got started, Kamui more so than Takasugi, and their match couldn’t take place until Kamui paid him back for what happened on that Harusame ship. That didn’t mean they couldn’t still be rough in certain situations. 

Kamui licked at the blood dripping down Takasugi’s face from a cut he himself had caused while Takasugi chuckled darkly. He was currently pinned to the floor of a room they had just trashed with their “playful” wrestling. Takasugi’s sword was out of reach, but he wasn’t worried about that. Their twisted idea of foreplay was wrapping up and getting a little more sensual. Still, he wanted to move things along a bit faster. With his wrists pinned above his head in a bruising grip, he didn’t have a lot of options.

He decided to lift his leg and grind it on Kamui’s crotch, which distracted him enough for Takasugi to rip a hand from Kamui’s hold and pull on his braid. His head leaned back with the force and his mouth opened in silent surprise, allowing Takasugi to surge upward and get Kamui’s bottom lip between his teeth. He bit down hard enough to draw blood before licking into his mouth. Kamui recovered and moved so his teeth were in the same position to bite. He returned the favor despite Takasugi’s blood still on his tongue and forced the hand in his hair back down to the ground. 

Their kiss was a mess, a frenzy of bloodlust and passion, blood and saliva exchanged between them. This was the only way to kiss with someone as batshit insane as the former Harusame Seventh Division Commander. He maneuvered around to get a knee between Takasugi’s legs and pressed, causing his breath to hitch. Then, Kamui pulled back and smiled at him. A sweet smile never looked innocent on Kamui, but even more so with blood dripping down his lips.

“You really know how to get me riled up, Shinsuke,” he commented, a little out-of-breath.

Takasugi smirked and remained pliant beneath him, something they both knew was just for show. “Well, what are you going to do about that?” He licked at his bloody lips as he stared into Kamui’s eyes, watching them darken with lust.

“I have a few ideas,” Kamui replied, his tone pleasant. He repositioned his grip on Takasugi’s wrists to be one-handed, strong enough to do so. The other hand was used to rip off the yukata. Takasugi wasn’t even mad about the destruction of his clothing, instead laughing lightly at the display of eagerness. Finally, they were getting somewhere.

…and one time he was kissed instead.

Gintoki cradled Takasugi as the life visibly drained from him. Knowing that his time was very limited, Takasugi struggled to express everything he felt needed to be said before his passing. There was so much left unsaid between him and Gintoki. At this final moment, he realized he didn’t want it to be that way anymore.

“You’d better get going,” Takasugi continued, his voice beginning to fade as it got more difficult to speak. “You’re not empty. You’ve got things to protect with that sword, don’t you?”

Gintoki was solemn as he watched Takasugi, hanging on to every word. How could he get everything across to Takasugi when he would be at rest within minutes? Knowing that he didn’t have time to hesitate or wonder what to do, Gintoki leaned down and brushed his lips lightly against Takasugi’s. Then, he pressed down harder, trying to pour everything into that physical connection. Both of them tried to express their feelings of regret and pain and anger and anguish and love into the kiss until they couldn’t tell what originally belonged to them. It would have to be enough.

They parted and locked eyes, but it was interrupted by Takasugi coughing up blood. Gintoki was clearly alarmed, yelling his name and tightening his grip. However, Takasugi only smiled. His time was ending, and he only had enough left to tell Gintoki to do one last thing. He didn’t want the last thing he saw to be Gintoki’s tears again; he wanted something more reminiscent of the Gintoki he knew in life, matching him every step of the way with his determination, antics, and quiet kindness. Takasugi would be able to be at peace if Gintoki sent him off with a smile.

At Takasugi’s request, Gintoki managed to pull himself together long enough to try.

“Go wait for me in hell Takasugi,” he said softly. Though his eyes were glistening, he had a smile on his face. “I’m not letting you walk off the victor… I swear I’ll win next time.”

Takasugi felt content for the first time since those days at Shoka Sonjuku as his right eye finally closed.

“Fine…by…me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed ;)
> 
> (this idea was basically born from me trying to cope with chapter 703 lol)
> 
> Lmk which kiss was your fav, and I might be inspired to write another Takasugi fic focused on that specific pairing!


End file.
